1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a transistor and a method of fabricating the same, in particular, to an electrolyte transistor and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Transistor is the most basic electronic element in the semiconductor process. A metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) is one of the typical transistors. The MOSFET has a structure similar to a capacitor formed by sequentially stacking metal/oxidation layer/semiconductor together. The MOSFET is formed on a hard silicon substrate, so it has a higher cost, and it is greatly limited on application.
Currently, in some researches, a semiconductor polymer is used to fabricate an organic field effect transistor. The organic field effect transistor uses the semiconductor polymer as a channel, and its working principle is that an external electric field is applied to change the characteristics of the charged carrier in the semiconductor polymer. The organic field effect transistor has advantages that it has desirable mechanical property at a lower temperature (<100° C.), and the entire weight of the element is much lighter than that of the conventional transistor. Furthermore, the fabrication cost is relatively low, and the fabricating time is relatively short as well. In addition, the organic field effect transistor may be used for fabricating an element with a large area, and may be applied to flexible electronic elements.
Another kind of transistor is an electrochemical transistor element, which uses electrochemical redox reaction of organic materials to achieve the function. The organic material in the electrochemical transistor element mainly includes electrolyte and conductive polymers, which can be converted between an oxidation state and a reduction state. In other words, the organic material at least has two states, one is the reduction state with a low conductivity; and the other is the oxidation state with the conductivity higher than that of the former state. Such element may be applied to a sensor through utilizing the differences of the conductivity, for example, to sense an oxidation situation of a solution. However, such element generally has a higher fabrication cost, and the fabricating process is more difficult, so it is difficult to be fabricated.